At present, the fan is gradually developing in the direction of intelligence. During the operation of the fan, a wind speed of the fan can be automatically adjusted.
In the related art, the wind speed of the fan is adjusted in real time by acquiring temperature of human body. However, due to factors such as detection accuracy and real-time detection, the control accuracy of the fan is relatively low, which affects user experience.